The present invention generally relates to a banana food. More specifically, the present invention relates processed banana food.
There are many energy foods on the market. Most of these energy foods are processed with artificial ingredients and contained added sugars for a pleasing taste. The processing of the ingredients can also change the nutritional benefits of the food used. Bananas are nutritional food used by athletes to provide replacement of nutrients and energy. The consumer will eat a ripe banana as opposed to an unripen green banana due to taste, texture and digestibility that a ripe banana has over a green banana. A ripe banana will have a short shelf life of 2 to 7 days, as it deteriorates quickly after it ripens. A ripe banana is not convenient for travel as it can't fit in a pocket and bruises easily. There is also an inconsistency in flavor from banana to banana. A green banana includes nutritional and fiber benefits that are lost when the banana ripens. What is needed is a product that provides the nutritional and fiber benefits of a green banana that has a taste, texture and digestibility similar to a ripe banana. Also what is needed is a product that is shelf stable, convenient, consistent in flavor, portable and resistant to damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a banana product that has nutritional and fiber benefits of a green banana with a taste, texture and digestibility similar to a ripe banana.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a banana product that is shelf stable, convenient, consistent in flavor, portable and resistant to damage.